The End?
by Elsa's Broken Stories
Summary: Has the end really have come for Coop Burtonburger. Everyone left. His family will soon follow his friends, his neighbors, and the strangers. Cat boy is finally done? Rated T for attempt suicide and cursing. Don't own Kid vs Kat
1. Beginning

Coop walked around anxiously. He could feel the stares from the kids at school, the neighbors, the strangers, and even Dennis. His arm throbbed as he held it after another injury from another stupid fight with Kat. He winced as he let go of his arm and began to open the door of his house. Unfortunately it was locked.

"Great," He said in a hoarse voice. He started towards the backyard. To the glass doors and only to find it inaccessible, to which he gave a sigh of annoyance. "Oh that's perfect."

"Meow…"

He turned around quickly to see the cause of it all. All three years of the pain, the suffering, the rumors that was given to him due to one little dumbs "kat" or even his entire alien race. Because of this intergalactic feline, his best friend has to keep away, the neighbors name him trouble, and classmates call him nuts. Even his family was starting to see the point of view of everyone else's except his. As usual, only Dennis and Fiona knew he was right. Sadly his sweet Fiona was killed in a horrible car crash which the beginning to it was still unknown. While his friend was long gone after what happened to him in that one sleepover they had. Which Kat had to butt in?

Mr. Kat gave a wicked grin and slowly approached Coop. He jumped off the wooden fence and onto the floor. The wicked grin plastered on his face never leaving once. One paws after the other, his tail going from side to side in a rhythm only Kat understood, and his nails becoming unsheathed from his furry palms and into the sight of Burtonburger's view.

"What, Kat? What do you want from me?" Coop demanded voice high in question. That purple demon making his life a living hell since the 'kitty' arrived. He wanted it all to end; he wanted everyone back to trust him once again. Not to think that the Burtonburger kid is missing some screws.

"HEY BURTONBURGER QUIT YELLING AT THAT POOR DEFENSELESS CAT!" Old Lady Munson bellowed from the upstairs window of her house. She held a gnome in her left hand while doing so. Unfortunately, the noise caught the attention from the father of the boy, which led him to go outside.

"Mind your business!" Coop retorted back to the elder woman rudely. While saying so he held his middle finger up towards her direction. His face having an expression, Old lady Munson never expected to see. "Fucking noisy hag…"

"Coop Burtonburger!" Burt Burtonburger ran towards his son and grabbed his wrist, forcing his hand to go down as well as the finger. He grabbed his son's ear that ended up getting an _Ow_ from Coop. "I am so sorry for this Old Lady Mun- errs- I mean Mrs. Munson. Coop here will be leaving the cat only, won't you?" He looked at his thirteen year old son.

"Not until he's dead." Coop stated seriously, his expression full of hatred towards the sapient tomcat. He eyed Kat only to see him enjoying this, a step closer for the boy to end up in a nut house. "Dad look at him," He pointed towards the tom. "He finds me getting in trouble amusing."

"Not now," Burt interrupted before going back to the aged woman. "I promise you, he won't interrupt you anymore. And that Mr. Kat would be fine."

"Get your son under control. Three years, Burtonburger, three years. That's enough to call him insane. Blaming cats and trying to commit suicide multiple times." The old lady said annoyance in her voice. "Come on Growler." She headed back to cleaning her gnomes. As her left hand settled the gnome down on the brown table next to her window and she then headed towards the living room downstairs. She mumbled, "Insane little Burtonburger holding a finger like that to an old lady."

"Yes, Mrs. Munson, I will handle it." The oldest Burtonburger said and pulled his son by the ear inside. Before he entered, he yet again gave an apology to the old neighbor (which he knew she didn't hear or care) and went inside after Coop. Just as he was about to go upstairs, he said "And where do you think you're going?"

"Three years dad, I'm pretty sure I know the routine." The middle Burtonburger turned and explained. "I'm grounded, I know, I get it."

"Not only that son. I need to have an important conversation with you." Burt informed.

"About what-"Coop looked at him confused and a bit worried. One of his arms reaching towards the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously and the other rested on his side.

"Oh you know Cooper, now come with me." Burt led his son to the living room. Outside he showed seriousness towards the subject but inside he was afraid he had to do something he knew he didn't want to do.

Coop sadly trotted along with him. _Aw man, he's gonna send me. _Coop thought, _all because of that stupid cat, alien, mutant thing, stupid excuse of a life fur ball. No he's maybe just made at me for sending the finger to Mrs. Munson. But if he does send me, what will happen? And Mrs. Munson suicide statements, that's all Kat's plans. Not mine. _

"Coop…" The voice of his father was soon heard.

"I'm sorry, what?" Coop looked at his parent with a puzzled face removing his dazed expressions.

"Pay attention, son." Burt commanded and then continued, "In this week-and-a-half, only, you have gotten already twenty five complaints towards the neighbors. Twenty-six if you include Mrs. Munson."

"Can we not?" Coop smiled nervously. Trying hard to loosen the grip his dad held.

"This is no joking matter, Coop. Those were the neighbors. What about school; nine detentions and ten tardiness and four F's?" He looked at his child with the same concern ones Coop had recently matched. He sighed, "Coop, the year is almost over and the grades you are having can make you end up going to summer school. Why don't you study with Dennis? He's smart, right?"

With a defeated sigh Coop responded, "His dad said I was a juvenile towards education. So he doesn't want Dennis to hang out with me anymore. Especially after, Dennis had a black eye, bloody nose, and thousands of scratch marks after the feud with Kat during the sleepover."

"That's way I haven't seen him around." The man spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'll think that I'm a lonely loser or something." Coop confessed. He began then to slump on the coach, his eyes darting back and forth to see any signs of Kat, or a sign of a pamphlet of the asylum he'll be going too. He sigh of relief, "Nothing."

"Coop, you know I've been trying my best to take care of you and Mille since you're mom passed away. But with all this evidence they can easily assume that I'm doing something wrong and take you both away." His dad started. "They may think you're a troubled child or anything worse."

"No dad, you're not doing anything at all." Coop debated against his accusation. "It's all just Kat's fault-"

"Coop that's enough with blaming the family cat, don't you see this is serious." Father Burtonburger said getting annoyed of his son's foolishness.

"Yes I do. That's why I'm telling the truth. Every single word is pure. "Coop detested the thought of his dad not believing his statement. "That's why we have to get rid of that mutant feline. We have to destroy his fur ball armada before they take over." He pointed to the direction of Kat coming in. "He needs to be stopped. This then will be over. It's all Mr. Kats fault. He's the blame."

But before cat-boy can continue he was intruded by his father, "The CAT is not to blame Coop!" He looked at his son with a face that showed he had enough with his immature attitude and testaments. "Coop, Mr. Kat has done nothing wrong. All he has done is making me spend a lot of cash on his Fishy Frisky Bits."

"Okay dad I see." Coop's eyes filled up with tears he couldn't hold in anymore. With a blink they fell on his cheeks, "I'M THE BLAME FOR ALL OF THIS!" Coop moved his arms to emphasis the craziness he brought in. "I DID THIS TO US! AND I'M BRINGING FURTHER DESTRUCTION! IS THAT IT?!"

"COOPER DAVID BURTONBURGER! Don't you raise your voice at me-" His dad never ended the sentence.

"OR WHAT YOU"LL SEND ME AWAY!?" Coop shouted with red puffy eyes, his voice cracking while saying so. He then retreated to his room upstairs. He heard the faint and angry yells of his name from the elder downstairs but only ignores.

He finally reached the top platform of the steps which seemed as if it take forever to reach. He turned and saw his father approaching his view and the steps. His name being yelled to return back down; yet again he didn't.

"What's with all the ruckus?!" Mille came out of her room and came across with her older brother. "No wonder." The whole three years made the little sister become more distant from her older brother. She would yell at him and fight with him occasionally due to him being a 'meanie' and bothering her beloved and precious Mr. Kat. "What are you causing trouble with Mr. Kat again? I told you to leave him alone."

"Calm down! I'm not touching a little hair on Mr. Kat if he had any. That piece of shit is downstairs." Coop said with a sniffle. "And he's the cause of this ruckus."

"Wow, Mrs. Munson is right. You need help Coop." Millie teased but to her surprise her brother did not tease her back but pushed her harshly and went into his room, bawling. "What the heck was that?! I'm telling Daddy!" She said rubbing her forehead and crying a bit. "DDAAAAADDDDYYY!"

"Millie sweetie, are you okay?" The brunette grown man came up at what seemed to be the worst scene ever as Coop ran inside his room. His little girl's forehead was purple from hitting it against the door. A bump soon to be forms. "COOP!" He helped his daughter up and headed towards the direction of his son's dorm.

"It's locked daddy." Millie informed after she tried opening the door by going clockwise onto the knob. "Daddy, what's wrong with Coop?" The eleven year old girl looked up at her father with concern eyes because of the situation. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know, sweetie but whatever it is. Coop will be strong and go through it. With our help he'll be fine." Burt Burtonburger tried to comfort his daughter even though he couldn't even comfort himself. His thoughts were sending bad messages into his heart, that what Mrs. Munson was saying was all true.

"Is Coop trying to commit suicide?" The dark blue haired girl asked holding her dad's hand tight in her grasp. "Is he crazy and need help?"

"Who told you that?" The parent with glasses spoke. Unfortunately, his younger child heard all the rumors of what will happen to Coop someday, even though he hardly thought of it because Coop wouldn't give in to such horrible actions. He hoped. "Don't listen to those people that said it. They're the ones that are going crazy and need help." He looked at the door that kept him away from his son, the same door that kept him away from apologizing to him and hugging him until he turned purple. "Come on, what if we go downstairs and prepare dinner."

"Okay daddy." She then turned towards the door and said loudly, "Coop we are going to make dinner!" And her father and she left downstairs towards the kitchen. Without noticing, they left, leaving Coop alone upstairs in his room with an awaiting Mr. Kat outside of it.


	2. Kat

Mr. Kat tiptoed along the now quiet hallway. Wow, what awkwardness and happiness he felt right now: the teenage boy running away from the truth, pushing Millie, and his angry father yelling. Now trying his best to not get the attention of the teenager inside, he knew the teen was probably gonna lose it any time now. The past three years, three years, it took to finally make everyone see that Coop Burtonburger was just some dangerous crazy person in the neighborhood. Three years to try and bring his cat armada to the planet they called Earth.

An invasion that was postponed , for those three long years of failure and those same three long years of ruining someone's life and FAILURE of the end.

Why the kid would even want to save this pathetic planet, he didn't know. Compared to the planets he has seen this was just another dull asteroid in the infinity of space. But still the brunette fought and fought to the point that he has nothing left.

Kat has obviously heard the rumors of Cat-Boy probably committing suicide and/or doing self-harm due to the death of his girlfriend and the danger he put towards his friends and family. And because of those rumors, it had become his duty to make sure at least one of them to come true and then the other. Finally success will come to his race. And domination of this planet will come too.

Kat finally reached his destination, a window in the end. It used to be a wall but sense Coop and himself kept on destroying it, it was less expense if a window was put there instead of the wall. He climbed up the windowsill and opened the window with his supernatural intelligence and strength. Climbing to the ledge of Coop's window he spotted the brunette, getting ready for a getaway. He wore a pair of black shades and a black outfit to match it, along with a black beanie. His long brown hair falling in his blue eyes was a bigger mess then before. Before the boy leapt out, he unrolled his long sleeve shirt; Kat could get a glimpse of bruises on his arms. Probably from the beatings the teen got from school, Lorne or Harley always beating him up and filming him. Calling him names and such, the same as before but harsher.

Why would Kat care? Why would he care about him?

The two brothers help Kat become a step closer to seeing the end of Coop Burtonburger and him becoming a hero in his home planet. Never mind from that he watched as Coop jumped from the window to the tree outside and climbed down. The teen looked around for any random eyes and attention but got none. Then he walked off. Curiosity kills the cat, Kat thought but right now he didn't give a shit. So he followed.

Kat had to admit a lot has happened to the town in three years. First is the appearance and personality of Coop Burtonburger wasn't one friends recognized. Coop became a loner, ever since the biggest mistakes of his life happened. The boy grew taller and his attitude towards the town changed too. Soccer star was now a hated juvenile that was banned from almost every store and building. Second, he was failing grades-not a big shocker-but he didn't try to raise them back up. He didn't obey his father or took care of his sister, when they were left alone. If Coop didn't care then why does he keep on risking his life for the planet, friends, and family? Just fucking give up already, right? Nope he keeps fighting.

The feline's thoughts were snapped out of him when Coop stopped and turned towards his direction. The "cat" acted quickly and hid behind a phone booth and out of sight. When Coop retreated and continued walking so did Kat and much more careful this time. He wondered when the boy was gonna stop, when the boy will give in, when he would just go die in a ditch, and be gone. If the boy spotted him, if the boy knew he was being stalked, if the boy knew where the heck he was going?!

Then the boy stopped. He looked around once again. And stop.

He arrived at a dark alley way. Wearing a dark brown coat that covered him practically from head to toe and the condiments inside could help Coop get away to a better place instead of suffering the stupidities he has with the fucking "fur" ball. Coop saw his imaginary limo driver that will take him away to a better place, with Dennis and Fiona. But before he could even think of going there, he had to get rid of the bitch following close behind. In the alleyway he saw an opening and went for it. If kat figured out his secret, he most likely will tell and then what? If his father found out if the town found out. They might just think, 'That's why the boy has been sick all these years.' His father could get arrested; he could be put in jail too, and Millie who knows. Then kat could win. No he's not gonna let the freaking ass-wipe win. He knows he shouldn't be doing it but it helps him, A LOT.

But if he's arrested how will he stop kat and save the world. If it's saving the world, everyone thinking you're crazy. I wonder if Batman or Spider-man had the same predicament. Hell no, because they don't give away their fucking identity.

"Asshole" Coop mumble to himself and continued on. "I'm an asshole, another name added to my 'nicknames'"

So Coop continues on, and he continues on down the alleyway.

"Thought you could fool me," The Burtonburger smirked and took a left the next corner. "Well, dumbass I've learned a lot these past 3 fucking years."


End file.
